


Désormais et pour toujours

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Happily Married, Love, i hope i'll update this one day, til death do them part
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics Maes/Gracia ; différentes époques et différents genres.<br/>1ère vignette : Trait d'union. 2ème: Pour toujours. 3ème: Manque. 4ème: Avec un fiancé parti à la guerre. 5ème: Vestiges et souvenirs. 6ème : Si Elysia est née un début de février... 7ème : Trois ans de mariage. 8ème : Et des choses qui passent.<br/>9ème : Une question à éviter. <br/>10ème : Des fissures dans la façade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alliance - trait d'union

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Des ronds de fumée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370151) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [La 'tite fifille à son papa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392045) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Contre un fantôme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597270) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sans commencement ni fin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Trait d’union  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Couple :** Maes Hughes/Gracia Hughes  
>  **Genre :** general/preuve d’amour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** alliance, variation sur le thème du cercle  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~350

L’alliance : un cercle, sans commencement ni fin. Comme leur amour : éternel. Sans les fioritures des cercles alchimiques : pur.

Chaque fois que Maes finit son service et ôte son uniforme, il remet son anneau, et y pose ses lèvres, en attendant de rentrer chez lui et d’embrasser Gracia elle-même.

C’est un peu comme si, chaque fois qu’il quittait sa peau de soldat, il l’épousait à nouveau. Pourtant, il reste marié à elle, à tout instant. L’uniforme lui interdit de le montrer à tous, mais il est toujours lié à elle. Il doit juste cacher le symbole de leur union, attaché à une chaîne, avec ses plaques d’identité, tout contre sa peau. Comme un secret. Comme si un engagement cachait l’autre. Comme si sa loyauté pour l’armée devait passer avant celle pour l’amour de sa vie.

Il aime rester en civil quand il le peut, et montrer au monde entier la bague à son doigt, le fil qui le relie à Gracia.

Même s’il n’a pas vraiment besoin de ça pour penser à elle, pour l’aimer et continuer à souhaiter passer sa vie auprès d’elle.

Mais chaque fois qu’il se débarrasse de son uniforme et renfile son anneau, il repense au jour de leur mariage, à la fois où c’est Gracia qui le lui avait passé au doigt. Et il l’embrasse.

Il ne le quitte jamais. Il est obligé de le changer de place, de son doigt à la chaîne à son cou, mais il l’a toujours sur lui. Il enlève bien ses lunettes pour se doucher, mais pas son alliance. Il la garde pour se coucher, pour faire l’amour avec Gracia, bien sûr. Et il sait que jamais Gracia n’enlève la sienne non plus.

Leur trait d’union. Littéralement. Depuis le jour où ils ont échangé leurs alliances, plus rien ne peut les leur faire ôter. Cercle, sans plus de commencement, sans jamais de fin. Lors de leur mariage, ils se le sont juré : à la vie, à la mort, pour toujours. Pourtant, il sait que même la mort ne lui fera pas abandonner son amour pour elle.


	2. À garder pour toujours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y avait une fois, un visage qu'il voulait fixer pour l'éternité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Désormais et pour toujours  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Maes Hughes, Maes/Gracia  
>  **Genre :** amoureux ~~fou~~  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "photographie" + contrainte accessoire "het" pour 31_jours (o2 septembre '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 555

Belle comme le jour, plus belle qu’un ange, une reine… Maes n’en avait jamais assez de vanter la beauté de la demoiselle. Lui et Roy en rencontraient tous les jours ou presque, amourettes au jour le jour, les trouvaient mignonnes et gentilles, profitaient du moment et n’étaient jamais sérieux.  
À chaque fois, ils se vantaient l’un à l’autre ou auprès de potes du régiment d’avoir dégotté la fille la plus jolie, la plus sexy, la plus ceci ou cela. Et quelques temps après, elle était aussitôt oubliée.

Avec celle-ci, tout fut différent. Gracia était jolie et gentille et tout et tout, comme les précédentes, comme celles dont tout le monde pensait qu’elles viendraient ensuite. Mais quand Maes cessa d’en parler, ça n’était pas qu’il l’avait quittée.  
Ça non.  
Il la cachait, plutôt, à cet entourage qu’il jugeait trop rustre pour comprendre. Pendant quelques jours, il n’osa plus prononcer un mot sur elle. Il venait de réaliser qu’elle était pour lui, qu’il ne serait plus qu’à elle, et n’était pas encore capable d’exprimer un tel sentiment.  
Le temps qu’il comprenne ce qu’il en était et qu’il décide de le faire savoir, d’étaler son bonheur présent et plus encore à venir aux autres, et il devint impossible de le faire taire.

Gracia ceci et Gracia cela, un ange descendu sur terre, bon, peut-être que ça n’était pas la plus belle fille de la terre, mais c’était _la sienne_ et ça suffisait ; pour lui, personne ne pouvait la surpasser. Les beautés fatales sur papier glacé des magazines avaient peut-être plus de classe que sa copine, mais elle au moins était réelle, douce, chaude, aimante, souriante et tout. Et un jour, bientôt espéraient-ils, ils se marieraient.  
Le temps de tout régler entre leurs familles. D’être sûr de la date, d’avoir une permission à ce moment.  
S’il revenait de cette foutue mission à l’Est vivant et en un seul morceau. Non, oubliez ça, il reviendrait, point final ; elle l’attendait, il devait se dépêcher d’en finir avec tout ça et la rendre heureuse.  
Seulement, ces longues journées et plus encore ces longues nuits passées en uniforme si loin d’elle, loin de son rire, de son sourire, de ses yeux doux et de sa voix tendre, semblaient interminables.

Peut-être, finalement, que le papier glacé avait ses avantages. Ça n’avait pas d’épaisseur, pas de chaleur, pas un son de voix, mais s’il pouvait emporter avec lui l’image ineffable de son visage, de son sourire, son regard, ça serait déjà un avant-goût du paradis, pour survivre à l’enfer d’être séparé d’elle si longtemps.

Des économies qu’il faisait sur sa paie en prévision de leur vie future, Maes déduisit cette fois-là le prix d’un appareil-photo dernier cri.  
Gracia avait cette beauté qu’il croyait éternelle, une grâce que rien ni personne ne pourrait effacer ni même ternir. Ça semblait naturel d’immortaliser son visage.  
Figé dans cet instant qu’il pensait durer à jamais, il ne pensait qu’à ça ; à ce moment-là, il n’aurait jamais imaginé, que quelques années plus tard, il voudrait alors fixer chaque seconde d’un nouveau visage sans cesse changeant.


	3. Un manque à combler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mais quel besoin avais-tu de partir ..!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tu me manques  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Gracia/Maes Hughes  
>  **Genre :** l'amour ça fait mal  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "hystérie" et contrainte accessoire "première personne" pour 31_jours (25 octobre 06)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : époque d'Ishval (tome 15 + gaiden _Simple People_ )  
> Note : PoV Gracia  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 240

Maes Hughes, sinistre imbécile, quel besoin avais-tu de partir comme ça ? Tu me manques, tu me manques trop… Je ne vis plus, sans toi. Tu n’entends pas, mon cœur qui t’appelle ? et, que personne d’autre que toi ne sache, tu n’entends pas, mon corps qui te réclame ?  
Je suis vide sans toi. J’ai besoin de tes mains sur moi, j’ai besoin de tes lèvres sur les miennes, de ton corps contre le mien.  
Je t’aime, Maes. Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, ce que l’on raconte : vraiment, je suis "ta moitié", et tu es la moitié de moi. Sans toi, je ne suis qu’une enveloppe vide avec un amour esseulé qui bat à l’intérieur.  
J’ai besoin que tu viennes remplir ce vide, mon amour.

Je suis trop seule, sans toi, je ne vois plus l’avenir, seulement les jours passés où je n’ai pas su assez profiter de toi.  
Ne sais-tu pas ? j’ai besoin de ton amour. Que tu me dises que tu m’aimes, et que tu me le prouves.  
Je reste seule, et tu me manques, au-delà des mots. Je suis trop vide, je ne pense plus, j’ai besoin de gestes.  
Je reste là et je t’attends toujours.  
Si seulement, si seulement, tu pouvais me revenir et combler cette solitude atroce que tu as creusée en moi en partant, Maes, mon amour…


	4. Dans le doute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Reviens-moi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans le doute  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Couple :** Gracia/Maes Hughes  
>  **Genre :** l’amour ça fait mal  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#20, « et je t’aime même dans l’incertitude » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité :** manga/Brothehood ; chapitres & gaiden d’Ishval - mais c'est lisible même sans les connaître, je suppose  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Mais je ne peux rien dire. Tu as choisi de t’engager là-bas, tu ne peux plus choisir de vouloir rester. Je n’ai pas choisi de t’aimer, mais j’ai accepté ce sentiment avec joie… et aujourd’hui, je ne peux pas choisir de te laisser partir de ma vie !

Qui sait ce qui t’attend là-bas ? Tous, vous promettez à vos mères, à vos fiancées –tu ne m’as jamais rien réellement promis de ce genre, pourtant- de revenir en un seul morceau, et rapidement. Ça sèche un peu nos larmes sur ce quai. Un dernier baiser pour la route, « et à mon retour, on se mariera, » qu’ils répètent, tous.  
Oui, c’est ce que vous dites tous : _Je ne mourrai pas car quelqu’un attend mon retour_. Mais tu sais bien que de l’autre côté aussi, les pauvres gars qui s’engagent dans cette lutte sans merci doivent bien se dire la même chose ?

Les journaux nous racontent qu’ils se feront tous tuer sans hésiter, jusqu’au dernier, pour leurs idées. J’aimerais croire qu’eux n’ont aucun regret à mourir au combat, quand vous, vous lutterez de toutes vos forces pour rester en vie.  
Mais l’armée ne dit-elle pas que vous combattez vous aussi au nom de grands idéaux et que vous irez jusqu’au bout pour ça ?  
Vous êtes des hommes, tous, pas des machines sans cœur ! je ne peux croire que vous partez de bon gré vous étriper…

Je vais rester seule ici, à me morfondre, à attendre ton retour, craignant chaque jour qu’on m’apprenne que tu es blessé, mort, disparu, sans jamais la moindre certitude de te retrouver un jour dans mes bras.  
Je te déteste de partir comme ça, en me laissant dans cet océan de doutes et d’angoisses.  
Parce que je t’aime, envers et contre tout, que je ne peux pas laisser notre histoire se finir sur ce quai de gare et que j’attendrai toujours que tu reviennes et reprennes notre dernier baiser là où tes supérieurs l’ont interrompu pour t’emmener.


	5. Souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'il a laissé comme souvenirs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Souvenirs de ce qu’un autre a aimé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes  
>  **Genre :** tragique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#35, « souvenirs de ce que d’autres ont désiré » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 4/épisode 25 (1ère série)/épisode 10 (2ème série)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Maes a laissé derrière lui toute une pile d’albums-photo. Des pages et des pages de tirages soigneusement collés et légendés. Des amis du temps de son adolescence. Des filles. Roy. Gracia. Des potes de régiment. Gracia. Son quartier, avant de partir pour Ishval. Tout ce qui représentait la vie, après Ishval. Gracia. Leur mariage. Gracia. Le ventre de Gracia. Elysia bébé. Gracia. Elysia qui grandissait…  
Mais de lui-même, quasiment aucun cliché. Maes était toujours derrière l’appareil, jamais en face de l’objectif.

Toutes ces photographies encombrent Gracia Hughes. Quelle importance, aujourd’hui, ces instantanés d’hier, si désormais Maes ne sera plus là pour continuer à voir grandir Elysia, pour la voir elle-même vieillir ?

Une amie lui a conseillé de les garder malgré tout : à travers l’œil de l’artiste, c’est son âme qu’on trouve, dit-elle. Un jour viendra où elle sera heureuse de montrer à sa fille : « Regarde, c’est ainsi que ton papa te voyait. C’est ainsi qu’il regardait ta maman, aussi. Voici son monde, ce qu’il aimait, la façon dont il vivait. »

En attendant ce jour, elle remise les albums au fond d’un placard, espérant qu’elle ait raison.


	6. Aux derniers jours d'avril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendre matin d'avril à deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Aux derniers jours d’avril  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Couple :** Maes Hughes x Gracia  
>  **Genre :** fluff familial  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#29, « Cette qualité de matin d’avril qu’un autre mois ne peut effleurer » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Notes :** ça sera mieux si on place cette ficlet dans l’univers du premier anime  
>  **Continuité :** épisodes 5, 6 et 17  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Fin avril, le printemps tel qu’on le rêve se fait enfin sentir pour de bon. Le soleil perce la fraîcheur matinale pour réchauffer doucement l’air, les fleurs s’ouvrent.  
La guerre est finie depuis deux ans maintenant et avec le temps, les blessures se sont refermées, la vie reprend visiblement.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Maes Hughes profite pleinement d’un jour de congé en compagnie de sa jeune épouse.  
Enfin... les habitudes forgées à la caserne s’effacent difficilement et il s’est réveillé naturellement à l’aube, pour trouver le soleil brillant sur le monde et la peau de Gracia contre la sienne. Autant mettre cet instant magique à profit :

« Un matin si doux, c’est une journée parfaite qui s’annonce. Avant qu’avril ne meure et que mai ne s’installe. Et juste pour toi et moi. »

Juste toi et moi, affirme-t-il, et Gracia acquiesce. Mais qui sait vraiment ce qui les attend...


	7. Et toujours aussi vif !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rien ne diminuera l'ardeur de Maes pour exprimer son amour à la femme de sa vie, rien !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Trois ans de mariage et toujours aussi vif !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Maes Hughes/Gracia  
>  **Genre :** amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « « Tu m’as manqué, Cherry. » »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (28 sept.-4 oct. ‘11) ;  
> pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don’t Forget: 3 October ‘11!)  
>  **Continuité :** pré-série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Tu m’as manqué, Chériiiie ! »

Trois ans de mariage n’ont en rien diminué l’enthousiasme de Maes : chaque fois qu’il la retrouve, qu’il ait été forcé de la quitter pendant des semaines ou seulement pour une journée de travail, il enlace Gracia, la soulève de terre, la soûle de mots tendres.

S’il en fait peut-être un peu trop, il n’en reste pas moins sincère. C’est adorable, elle est on-ne-peut-plus heureuse d’être ainsi aimée (et de l’aimer autant en retour), mais avouons-le : c’est un peu fatigant aussi. Surtout depuis qu’elle est enceinte... et que justement, il redouble d’attentions !


	8. Ce qu’est devenu leur foyer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On fait comme on peut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qu’est devenu leur foyer...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Gracia(/Maes Hughes) et... quelqu’un dont je garde l’identité secrète  
>  **Genre :** drame familial/doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG~13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Quelle charmante famille nous formons, n’est-ce pas~? » »  
> d’après Koklico> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité :** post-series ; spoil tome 4 / compatible avec mon WriMo de 2010  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Quelle charmante famille nous formons, n’est-ce pas, ma chérie ?  
\- Oui mon amour...

De son vivant, Maes insistait à longueur de temps sur la chance et le bonheur qui étaient leurs, jusqu’à la lassitude de presque tous ses interlocuteurs. Gracia était heureusement dotée d’une patience angélique, du même goût que lui pour le plaisir, et optimiste, n’aurait jamais pensé que ces vantardises puissent tenter le sort.  
Et le charme s’est envolé...

Gracia repose avec délicatesse la photo d’eux trois. Autour d’elle, les bras de cet amant plus jeune qu’elle qui ne remplacera jamais son mari...  
\- Nous formons un bien étrange foyer...


	9. La question à éviter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Il ne faut jamais, jamais sortir de photo de famille ou même d'une fiancée par temps de guerre."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La question à éviter !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Maes Hughes(/Gracia) et son équipe  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :**  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je sais que vous en achetez en cachette pour votre douce…" «  
> d’après Mimichan66 pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ‘12)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : manga, guerre d’Ishval (tome 15 & gaiden _Simple People_ )  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Votre douce et tendre vous manque, Chef ?

La phrase est innocente. Pourtant, quand elle résonne, sous la tente tous se figent et la terreur se peint sur les visages.

Une jeune recrue ignorante a vu le Capitaine Hughes soupirer sur une photo de sa fiancée et puisque de une ils ne sont pas très à cheval sur la discipline dans ce bataillon : le chef est un frère pour eux ; de deux ils sont présentement de repos et moins tenus à la formalité…

Devant l’explosion imminente de roucoulades avec photos à l’appui, d’aucuns souhaitent presque être renvoyés au front aussi sec.


	10. Les fissures dans la façade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'intérieur et l'extérieur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les fissures dans la façade  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Gracia(/Maes), Elysia Hughes  
>  **Genre :** drame/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « John sent son cœur se serrer. »  
> d’après Thalimnie sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 4/épisode 25 (1)/épisode 10 (B)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Son cœur se serrait à la pensée qu’il lui faudrait désormais continuer toute seule. Intérieurement, elle se sentait partir en morceaux. Sans la moitié de tout pour la soutenir, comment faire ?

À l’extérieur pourtant, devant sa famille, devant ses amis, devant les collègues de Maes, et plus que tout, devant Elysia qui a tant besoin qu’elle soit forte pour deux, Gracia présentait toujours la même façade de l’épouse parfaite. Même sans plus de mari. Veuve, quel horrible mot…

Mais Elysia déposée à la garderie, rendue à sa solitude, ça n’était plus juste un serrement : son cœur éclatait de douleur.


End file.
